


I'll Do It Again

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write CS cuddling during a snow storm and Emma asks "Do you miss her; the Jolly Roger ?"  Killian "Aye, but i missed you more" I need this to be super fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do It Again

It was too cold for them to go out that day. Ever since Elsa had come to town, there had been far too many days when it reached deadly temperatures outside, making it impossible for them to go find Elsa and put a stop to it. At the moment, she was in the apartment she had rented after her mother had come home with Neal. Henry was at Regina’s that night, leaving her all alone, with Killian. Since he had given up his ship, she had insisted that he took the spare room in their apartment. Yes, it was moving slightly fast, but he gave up his home for her, the least she could do was offer him a place to stay.

They were currently sitting on the couch in front of her fireplace, and he was telling her tales of his life as a pirate. She was enjoying his company, and there was no other place she would rather be.

“There I was, cornered fifteen men to one, and the soldiers had all the evidence they needed that I stole Princess Thalia’s crown, as it was hanging out of my satchel ever so slightly. They charged at me and you should have seen me, Lass. I lunged, and ran my sword into three of them at once, then I used the hilt of the sword to knock five unconscious, and made a few of them attack each other. Then, I swung my sword and three of them fell to the ground, followed by the last two. I could see more coming after me, but I charged, and took my leave,” Killian said, getting excited as he relived the tale.

Her head was resting on his chest. Yes, he had killed people, but she had long since learned there weren’t solid lines separating the good and bad from each other. He had his arm around her, and he continued to tell her what had happened shortly after when he traded the tiara for a magic bean, seeing that the vendor had been in dire need of money.

Emma smiled as she listened to him tell the tale. He seemed so enthralled with his adventures, and just listening to them was exciting. She was partially glad for this moment, because while there was a threat, there was a slight pause, to allow for them to relax.

Emma heard the click of the milk start to boil, and got up to finish preparing the hot chocolate, after giving her boyfriend a kiss. She poured the hot cocoa into two mugs since it had finished cooking. She added a dash of cinnamon in them both, seeing as Killian had mentioned over breakfast that enjoyed the taste with it. She came back to the couch and handed him a mug, as she settled back into his arms.

“You seem to have had a lot of fun with your adventures,” she said with a smile, as she kissed his cheek.

He turned to her with a grin, as he kissed her fully on the lips, “Aye Lass, there were a lot of fun times. The ship and the crew were like a family to me.”

She was silent for a minute, feeling a bit of guilt starting to sink in at his statement.

“Do you ever miss it; the Jolly Roger, and your days of being a pirate? What about the adventures you had? Surely it must be hard to just settle down and give it all up,” she said, slightly insecure. She cared for him a lot, but it seemed as if he really enjoyed those days. What if he wanted to leave her behind because he decided he liked being a pirate more than he liked being in her life?  Would he be another one of the people who left? It killed her to think that he would leave her too, and she didn’t know if she could deal with another time when she got hurt. She had lowered her walls for him, and let him completely into her life. She felt a rush of panic as she thought about it.

He could sense the worry in her, as he put down both of their cups, and pulled her in tightly. He held her face, and he looked directly into her eyes, “Aye, Lass,” Killian said, confirming her fears. “Being a pirate gave me a lot of great memories, but at the same time, I was always alone. Yes, my crew meant a lot to me, but they weren’t family. Emma Swan, I miss the Jolly Roger, but during my time alone in that year, I missed you far more. The ship was important to me, but never as important as you are. I love you, Emma Swan, and I would do it over and over again, just to be here with you. You’re my home now.”

She felt a few tears fall down her face, and he wiped them away, “I love you,” she said to him for the first time. She had felt that way for a while, yet had never had told him out of fear. But hearing him tell her how much he cared for her made her want to tell him. “I love you so much, Killian Jones, and I need you to know that.”

He pulled her into a kiss, and she held on tight as her lips met his. She was home with him, and she never wanted to leave.


End file.
